


Slytherins Go Soft

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Draco doesn't believe it, Established Relationship, Slytherins Love Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Sorry, it's just not every day when you see three Slytherins showing affection for a Gryffindor.""Well Harry does seem to have a way to make Slytherins go soft," said Pansy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Slytherins Go Soft

"I DON'T CARE PANSY!" Draco yelled, "he is my boyfriend. You guys have to deal with it!" 

"Why do we have to deal with it?" Blaise asked. "He's been a git to us for years." Theo and Pansy nodded in agreement.

Draco sighed before continuing. "When? Think back. When was he a git to us when we didn't start it?" 

The three of them stopped talking for a minute.

"He cut you open in sixth year!" Theo said triumphantly.

"Ugh. He didn't mean it. He didn't even know what the curse did," they sighed simultaneously. "I was about to Crucio him so you guys are wrong."

After a minute Pansy groaned. "Come on Draco! We can tolerate him just please don't make us spend the entire day with him."

"No!" he snapped. "You should consider yourselves lucky. Many people would pay good money to spend any time with Harry Potter."

They all knew it was a losing battle. So the three Slytherins agreed. Draco smirked as he walked out to leave.

"Don't threaten him!" he added as he disappeared into the common room.

They decided to meet two days later. Draco's friends were still annoyed. Harry was excited. Draco was nervous.

He really wanted his friends to like Harry. It seemed like a dream come true after hopelessly pining over him for years. So he watched and waved as his best friends and his boyfriend walked away.

What returned was not what he was expecting in the slightest.

He had presumed he would see them walking back in a casual, slightly awkward, uncomfortable, conversation. 

He did not expect Pansy dancing with Harry through Diagon alley. He saw Theo and Blaise to the side clapping and cheering as they went.

Draco stood with his jaw to the ground. 

He had never expected Pansy Parkinson dancing and laughing with a person she had just months ago sacrificed to a psychopath.

This was crazy.

But here it was happening right before his eyes. 

The dancing slowed down as they approached Draco, who half expected all of them to be completely drunk based on their actions. 

To his surprise, they were completely sober.

"You ready to go Draco?" Harry asked as they walked towards him.

Draco took a deep breath before responding. "Umm... yeah go ahead I'll see you in a minute I want to talk to these guys."

Harry nodded and turned towards the three who scooped him up into a giant hug.

Yeah, Draco was dreaming.

Or was this a nightmare?

"Guys! You're gonna squish me!" Harry exclaimed.

They reluctantly pulled away as Draco stood in shock.

"Bye Mates," he said to Theo and Blaise. They smiled and returned the comment.

"And Pans," he said as he turned towards her, "it was lovely to dance with you," he said as he bent down and kissed her hand.

He waved again as he walked away.

"Bye Love!" Pansy called out as he disappeared.

As soon as he was out of earshot Draco started demanding answers.

"What the bloody hell happened you guys?" he asked.

"Oh, Harry is just the nicest!" Blaise said happily.

"He is great! So considerate!" Theo added.

"And his laugh is just angelic!" added Pansy.

Draco took a minute to try and process this.

"What?" he asked.

"We LOVE him!" they yelled. 

"What happened?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter Draco!" Theo answered.

"So you like him?"

They nodded. 

"Please stop repeating yourself," Blaise said. 

"Sorry, it's just not every day when you see three Slytherins showing affection for a Gryffindor."

"Well Harry does seem to have a way to make Slytherins go soft," said Pansy.

Draco considered this a moment.

"Your right. He's rubbed off on me too."


End file.
